


"It's really not that complicated"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, actually pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “I can’t do it,” Derek shouted in frustration.“You can,” Scott said calmly, reaching out for Derek and taking his arm. “Just try it again.”





	"It's really not that complicated"

**Author's Note:**

> Stole a tumblr prompt from 'chrmdpoet'. Literal nonsense but hey ho
> 
> -S

“I can’t do it,” Derek shouted in frustration.

“You can,” Scott said calmly, reaching out for Derek and taking his arm. “Just try it again.”

They took a few steps before Derek pushed Scott away from him with a growl.

“I don’t get it!”

“Just do –”

Derek cut him off with a snarl. “I give up. It’s too hard.” He threw himself, far too dramatically, onto the couch behind him with his hands over his face.

“It’s really not that complicated,” Scott protested. “You can do it. If Stiles can do it then you can.”

Derek twisted his head on the couch, burying his face into the cushions as he let out a long groan. (Not a whine, Scott, come on.)

“Oh god, _Stiles_ is gonna see me do this.”

“Dude, why are you freaking out about this so much?”

“It’s too hard. It’s impossible!”

“You have literally had people shoot at you whilst you transformed into a giant wolf, your fiancé housed an evil spirit for a while, your uncle came back to life from the dead, oh, and you were on the run from the FBI.  You honestly think this is impossible?”

Derek lifted his face from the couch cushions to look up at Scott with a slightly dazed expression. “…you spend too much time with Stiles,” he decided after a moment before hiding his face again, this time scared for a different reason.

“Oh my god, dude,” Scott exploded. “Stop freaking out! It’s three steps in a box shape. Watch.”

Derek drew his hands away from his face to look at whatever the hell Scott was doing.

“One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three.” The younger man waltzed effortlessly around the room with his arms lifted in front of him as if holding someone there. He stopped and turned back to Derek with one eyebrow raised and an unimpressed look at Derek’s pout.

“Why did everyone think that Lydia should take Stiles?” He whispered to himself, shaking his head. “You're the ginormous man-child that apparently needed the extra attention.” He took a breath and composed himself before stalking over to Derek and pulling the older man to stand up with fierce determination written all across his face. 

“Derek James Hale. You have battled a Kanima, fought off an Alpha pack, and finally defeated Gerard Argent. You are absolutely going to manage the waltz.”


End file.
